


[VID] Fetish

by momosansovino



Series: The Chaos of Stars [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Fanvids, Fetish, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: You got a fetish for my loveI push you out and you come right backDon't see a point in blaming youIf I were you, I'd do me too





	[VID] Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Because Lex and Clark are totally crazy about each other.  
> Wedding and sex ensured. ꉂ೭(˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵)౨”


End file.
